The objectives of this project are to study changes that occur in differentiated human epithelial cells accompanying their transformation in culture using cytologic chemical and physiological parameters; to establish a system for transformation of human cells and to use such a system for estimating the likelihood of neoplastic transformation in vivo. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fox, C.H., Dvorak, J.A., Sanford, K.K.: Cytometric analysis of neoplastic transformation of vertebrate cell populations. Cancer Res. 36: 1556-1561, 1976. Fox, C.H., Caspersson, T., Kudynowski, J., Sanford, K.K. and Tarone, R.E.: Morphometric analysis of neoplastic transformation in rodent fibroblast cell lines. Cancer Res. 37: 892-897, 1977.